


dry by morning

by Moonlightwalking



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Art, Blood, Fanart, Nudity, artwork, watercolor, well almost nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightwalking/pseuds/Moonlightwalking
Summary: Fanart inspired by Anhedonia by BelladonnaWyck and justlikeyouimagined.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	dry by morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BelladonnaWyck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaWyck/gifts), [justlikeyouimagined](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeyouimagined/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Anhedonia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554489) by [BelladonnaWyck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaWyck/pseuds/BelladonnaWyck), [justlikeyouimagined](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeyouimagined/pseuds/justlikeyouimagined). 



[](https://imgur.com/v8KDg1b)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not much of an artist. What I am however, is a simp for vampires, and hannigram, and especially for a combo of the two. I haven't painted in a few years, and I genuinely think this is the first time I've drawn someone male-bodied. But what, if not an amazing vampire!hannibal fic to bring me from my art hiatus?


End file.
